


the rope you began with (was never that straight) [podfic]

by Wesle



Category: Into the Woods - Sondheim/Lapine
Genre: F/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-21
Updated: 2013-01-21
Packaged: 2017-11-26 08:55:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/648831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wesle/pseuds/Wesle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For all of her happiness, part of Cinderella is afraid of being stuck in a small story with the same few people for the rest of her life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the rope you began with (was never that straight) [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [the rope you began with (was never that straight)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/604936) by [Fahye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fahye/pseuds/Fahye). 



**Title:** [ the rope you began with (was never that straight) ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/604936)  
**Author:** [Fahye](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Fahye/pseuds/Fahye)  
 **Reader:** Wesle  
 **Fandom:** Into the Woods  
 **Pairing:** Cinderella/Baker  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Length:** 0:19:46  
 **Download links:** [Direct (right-click save)](http://klb.parakaproductions.com/Wesle/The%20Rope%20You%20Began%20With%20\(Was%20Never%20That%20Straight\).mp3), [Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/?imsmybqne6pa69o)


End file.
